Dog Days
Dog Days is an episode of Season 4. It is the 26th episode of season 4. It was created be Agentpman1. Agentpman1 (talk) 16:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Summary When the gang is fighting monsters, the dogs take over. Characters Major Characters Dogs Sullvan Dog Hot Dog Hunk Fangy Felix Dog Max Dog Minor Characters Gumball Watterson Martha Nuttels Mabel Watterson Cobby Nuttels Lilly Petersson Hot Dog Transcript (Episode starts with the house being empty, and a dog is dancing.) Dog: YAR HARR FIDDLE DEE DEE! BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! Sullvan: OMG...WOULD PLEASE STOP SINGING THAT!!! Dog: But I like it! You inspired me to do it! Sullvan: Just because I got an eyepatch, and a pirate hook doesn't mean i'm a pirate! What about the Exoskeleton? Do pirates have those? Dog: ......Foxy does! Sullvan: No! I mean- *sigh* Whatever..Just go sing somewhere else! Dog: What happened to the king? Sullvan: ....He's....he's not here. Dog: Did he die? Sullvan: NO! No! (Nerviously.) Of course not! He's just...on.....vacation! Dog: .....Oh! Ok! But wheres the gang? Sullvan: Idk. I guess fighting a monster or something. Dog: Ok! Wheres Bobert? Sullvan: That ? Oh I killed- I mean I sent him to...somewhere! Dog: Ok! Bye! (Leaves.) Sullvan: Ugh..Thank Goodness! (Later, in the backyard.) Felix: Hurry up, Hunk! Theres a huge storm coming! Hunk: *groan* Felix: Huh? Hunk: (Writes on paper.) Felix: What are you doing? Hunk: (Written on paper.) Give me a ride. Felix: Wha-NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A RIDE! GO INSIDE! Hunk: (Still written on paper.) If you give me a ride, I'll go inside. Felix: ...You promise you'll go inside? Hunk: *groaning* Yeah. Felix: ....Ok! Fine! (Later.) Felix: (On his arms, and legs.) Ok, Hunk! '''ONE '''ride, and you gotta go inside! Hunk: *grunting* ok. Felix: Ok. Hop on! Hunk: (Hops on Felix, and a cracking sound is heard.) Felix: AH! OH MY GOD! MY BACK! IT'S BROKEN! Hunk: *grunting* HURRY UP!!! Felix: AH! I'M TRYING! (Trying to move.) OH MY GOD! (Moving.) AH! AH! UGH! UGH! UGH- (Falls.) AGH! MY NECK!! YOU BROKE IT!!! (Crying a little.) OW! MY BACK IS RUINED! Hunk: (Smiles a little, and hops off felix.) Felix: I CAN'T MOVE!!! AH!!! MY BACK!! Hunk: *grunting* thanks. (Pulls Felix away by his tail.) Felix: (Crying.) MY NECK.... (Later.) Fangy: Ow... Max: Uh..Whats wrong? Fangy: I broke my tooth... Max: What? How? Fangy: I bit that rock. (Points to bedrock.) Max: Oh....Oh my god...That looks painfull.. Fangy: How can I eat now? Max: I don't even think you can eat anymore... Fangy: Oh.... Max: Wait! I know! (Gets milk.) You can still eat this! Fangy: ...Ok...(Drinks.) .....can I have Chocolate? Max: No. You'll make it worst. Bye! (Leaves.) Fangy: Aw... (Laterer.) Dog: ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE FREAKS! IT'S STORY TIME! :D Dogs: Hurrraaaaayyy. Dog 1: Where the &^@#$@ am I. Dog: OK WERE GONNA READ THIS STORY CALLED, "THE STORY OF A TROLLING NOOB" Dogs: K Dog: OK. ERHM. (Reads this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZoTr9P3D1Y) Dog: The end. lol now go the (kid friendly censor :) <3) Trivia *One of the Dogs mentioned Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's *This is the second time Gumball Final Fantasy is mentioned. (When Sullvan became evil.) The other time this happened was in The Gem. *This episode references a few elements of SML Movies. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Season 4